Broken Mirrors
by xxxbribriturnerxxx
Summary: When I look in the mirror I didn't see myself...I saw her. "Don't," my brother says. "Don't look at it, you'll only make it worse." Composing myself I look straight at the mirror. "Go to hell." I whisper before pulling my fist back and slamming it into the image, filling the air with glass and blood. I smile along my brother. "A new beginning." Harry Potter OC Self-Insert


**Broken Mirrors**

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Beginning There was Nothing

Author's Note: Yeah so, I can't get this idea out of my head and my other story isn't getting any responses so i'm just going to type it out and see how it goes from there. Give me some feedback if you like it or not and REVIEW, please like seriously just ONE review will bring me joy beyond the boundaries of heaven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the plot; even though that makes no sense because I am tired of all those fan-fictions that copy things word for word from the books so everything I type will be from memory.

* * *

Privet Drive is one of the many streets in Surrey England. In fact, it may be one of the simplest. Decorating the street is a long straight white line that travels from one end to the other. Always keeping its pristine white color from its annual repainting. Connecting the road to its houses is a long black drive-way. Each house has plain white boards boarded up to the stone black roofs. Every house on the street is two stories no more, no less and is decorated with a red mail box reaching numbers one to ten. All houses are identical, all houses have a dark colored vehicle out front. Not one thing is out of place.

Except maybe for the old man dressed in robes at the end of the street.

'_How dreadfully boring'_ were his first thoughts. His thoughts are justified figuring that he is the most dynamic thing that happened to appear on this block for the last twenty years. In fact, he is, face down to the very last button on his shoes unwelcome. He isn't normal, and anything abnormal is not taken in with open arms along Privet drive. The closest thing to exciting on this dreadful street may be the Halloween decorations made to celebrate the belated holiday that happened the day before.

The mans name is Albus Dumbledore.

His hair is white as snow and his beard reaches his hips. Long enough to be buckled under the strap of his neon blue belt. Decorating his body is what appears to be a bright pink dress and a dark purple outer robe that hangs loosely off his frail frame. White and green laced boots echo against the pavement as he struts down the street as if on a mission... and he is.

Reaching inside his robe long white elegant fingers move out clutching a silver object. As a man indulged in over-dramatics he flicks his wrist and out pops a silver lighter. Making sure no one sees him he clicks it.

Light from one street lamp flares up for a second then it moves as if alive to the lighter in the palm of his hand. As it enters the lighter his face is lit up for the moment. Illuminating his twinkling blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles. Smiling at his accomplishment he does it again.

_'Clickclickclick'_

Three more lights move from their proper places and into his lighter. He chuckles and voices his thoughts.

"Which house is number four? Merlin's beard all these houses look the same!" Now that the street lamps are out he lowers his guard slightly and allows his shoulders to unset. Yet, his eyes never stopped scanning his surroundings, as if he is waiting for the truth of the world to reveal itself, and it did...

In the form of a cat.

Albus begins to observe the cat taking in its every detail. It is black, its tail swishes back and forth in an elegant manner. Silky fur groomed to perfection and its eyes bore into his in a reprimanding manner.

'_Could it be'_

"Minerva what on earth are you doing here?" Moving closer to the cat he reaches out as a comforting gesture. "I know you must have a lot of questions but you must listen to me first before you-_Ouch!" _He jerks his hand back with a yelp. Dumbledore is now sporting three lines slowly oozing blood on his hand. "Now now, Minnie no need to get violent-"

"Albus! What in Merlin's name are you doing!?" A voice cries out behind him and he slowly turns around, a blush rising on his cheeks. Now fully facing Minerva he looks back and forth between the cat and her repeatedly. His mood goes from bashful to hyper confusion.

"B-but, the cat-you a-and," he sighs in defeat at her horrified expression. "Never mind that, we have important matters to discuss, namely concerning the twin's and their living arrangements."

Sorrow stretches across her face. "Oh Albus, so it is true then. You-know-who... oh, and the twins. My gosh-Lily and James Potter." Her sorrow laced voice fills the air. "They were so young."

'_Wait for it,' _thought Albus.

"And-and" she takes a deep breath, " **those fools! **Celebrating as if _this were some holiday. I swear by my wand if they were under my care I'd have them scrubbing floors so long their bloody EYES will be beedin'"_

"Minerva," Albus gently says hoping to calm her down before she awoke any of the neighbor's in her anger. "You need to calm down, there are muggles about."

It does nothing to appease her anger, but it does get her to lower her voice. If anyone asks Albus he would rather face a thousand Crucio's than hear the low hissing coming out of Minerva's mouth.

"_Calm down! _Who you telling to calm down, I just lost two of my students leaving their children orphaned-_how will they even **get **here?"_

Albus waves his hand at her absentmindedly shutting her up at once. "Do not worry Minnie, I have Hagrid bringing them right now; a little late if you ask me but still he should be here soon." Minerva chokes on her own words until she explodes into a whispering anger demon.

"Hagrid! A-Albus you... _Hagrid? _Are you bloody insane! You trust that-"

"I trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Minerva. "**Your **life. **You **as a fully grown a capable wizard. Not two **babies- **_for crying out loud!"_**  
**

A huge thundering engine boomed throughout the small street coming from the sky. Albus winced at the noise praying to whatever God that could hear him that no-one would be woken up.

"_Discreet my bloody **arse**_!" Minerva hissed also wary of the noise.

"Language." Chided Dumbledore disapprovingly.

Gliding down from the sky, his huge hulking frame swallowing what seemed to be a motorbike is none other that Hagrid, the gatekeeper at Hogwarts. Landing on the ground roughly with a bounce a few feet from the pair Hagrid turns off the bike and places the helmet he had taken off on one of the handles. Before the two of them even moved Hagrid bounded up to them and threw his arms around them both.

"O-oh it was horrible. The house was burnt to a crisp and the bodies!" Tumbled out of his lips along with other nonsense words. All the white-haired wizard could do is pat his back gently to calm him down. The black haired witch either not noticing his tears or choosing to ignore it completely wretched her way out of his grip and hissed out in a very cat like manner.

"Shut-up you big oaf. You'll wake the whole continent with your sniveling." Composing herself she adds on, "Now, where are the twins?"

Hagrid glum for being told off points to the side compartment of the motorbike. With fervor, both Albus and Minerva rush to the motor bike intent on seeing the children who they haven't seen for a little over a year.

Sleeping in the cart is a boy and a girl. The biggest one with bright hazel eyes and black messy hair staring right up at them...Harry. Turning their eyes to the smaller bundle they see the girl gurgling and her Avada-Kadavera green eyes staring at them with childish innocence; only a glimmer of intelligence shown. The moonlight reflected greatly off her flame red hair that is already growing in a great amount on the top of her head...Genesis.

They cooed in adoration mixed with sorrow.

"Like a mini James and Lily they are." Minerva managed to get out of her tight throat.

"Harry and Genesis, ruler of the estate and new beginning...such peculiar names and meanings." Added Dumbledore.

"How," said Minerva.

"Please elaborate Minnie I'm afraid I can't make much sense of what mean."

"H-how, these two...he-who-must-not-be-named-"

"Voldemort." Albus added sternly ignoring her flinch.

"H-he killed so many people, caused so much pain. Yet these two...how?"

Albus shook his head bemused. "We may never know, what matters now is getting them to their family." Minerva gasps in horror at the audacity of his words.

"You mean _here, _no Albus. I cannot-no, **will not **let you do this to these children. This family is horrible, and if anything Lily's sister has gotten even more hatred towards magic. If you leave them here it will be like feeding them to the wolves." She exclaims.

"And have them grow up big-headed in the wizarding world." Albus points out sternly. "Their names will go down in the pages of history, this day will be the day they will be worshiped. Every adult, child, even house-elf shall know their names because they are the children-who-lived!"

"You want them ignorant for your own needs-"

"I want them **humble **Minerva." His voice has taken a commanding tone that silenced her pleas.

The argument is over.

"The time will come when they will come to the wizarding world, but that time is **not **now. They need family, and I will supply them whatever I can...Hagrid you may leave now." Dumbledore said scooping up the children in his arms and began to walk down the street.

He nodded glumly and got on the motor-bike and rode off loudly into the night.

Making sure they were at the right house he set both bundles of gurgling fabric on the door step. The minute they touched the floor Albus pulled a letter out of his robe sleeves placing it into the crevice of Harry's blanket.

"A letter Albus." Minerva added weakly.

He nodded solemnly. "It's all I can do to explain things without causing a problem."

He turned and started walking down the concrete drive-way. Minerva hesitates, looking one last time at the two children who all but one have no idea how important they are, but begins walking once again steeling herself against the guilt building up in her gut.

As soon as she reached the end of the driveway she apparated with a resounding crack. Following her example Dumbledore prepare's himself to leave. With a wave of his wand a green glow surrounded the house before fading once again.

His job is done.

Looking back at the two children he whispers, "I'm sorry," and vanishes into the night.

Thus begin's the story of Harry and Genesis Potter.

* * *

"Watch out!"

A scream.

A cry.

Light.

Pain.

**Death.**

* * *

"Why don't you just leave!" Screamed my mother as she throws objects at me.

Okay, I know what your thinking. 'What type of mother yells at her daughter and repeatedly throws seriously life threatening objects at her'? Well, I have you know I am a master at avoiding speeding objects and gathering stuff at the same time. My mother (a seriously evil vengeful bat demon from hell) just got into another argument with me and is now currently kicking me out of the house for like the fifth time this week.

No seriously, the fifth time.

I counted.

This is our little routine that gets us famous with our neighbor's. I get home home late for work, she blows a casket; telling me why I haven't started dinner yet or why the house isn't clean. Then she'd go on and on about how ungrateful I am and how I should start pulling my weight around the house and somehow manage that and the three part time jobs I manage.

Then I'd scream, telling her how much of a horrible mother she is. How, she can hold a job as well as she can hold a man. Then I'd get angry and threaten to go with my father; she would go into a rage at the mention of his name.

And viola, thus begins the throwing of the objects.

We argue like this all the time, each one of us too stubborn to back down, or to just shut the hell up and get along peacefully with each other. But no, that is the impossible of the impossiblest thing in the entire universe. Look at me I'm even making up words. My only thing is that, ever since my parents got divorced everything changed. Dad got remarried, mom started drinking... I just stopped caring. I dropped out of school to get a job. Couldn't just let her drink us out of a house and home could I? Things just happened, we just changed, it was... it was...

Life.

Maybe I don't have it as bad as some of the people on my street. Or maybe I don't have to balance FIVE jobs with three kids like Jennet, the nice lady downstairs does. It all summed up to the fact that life comes and goes hard, but there's always someone out their that has it worse out there than you. That is what keeps me going everyday. It's what has me get out of bed each morning, it has me holding back my mothers hair as she vomits out my hard earned money.

But it isn't enough.

I know I should be grateful for the roof over my head, and I know I shouldn't be upset because of my mother. Hell, some of the kids along my street don't even have parents. I should be jumping up and down screaming Hallelujah in the street like a maniac. I should be smiling everyday, shitting rainbows, or going around giving out free hugs, but no, life isn't fair. It's the greatest teacher in universe yet it kills all its pupils. Instead of going out there and being the person I always wanted to be I'm here in my house packing my bags with useless junk.

'Crash'

One of the objects my mother throws hits me in the head. Apparently the women is sober enough to actually aim properly this time.

Who would have thought?

A hot warmth floats down my head and I pause my rushed departure to bring my fingers up to my head. Pulling them back the warmth travels to my hand. It trickles down to my wrist and I hold it up to my face, my Mother pauses, her shrieking rant now turning into a sharp intake of breath. I copy her soon after.

Blood.

"Sweetie, sweetie come here; I'm sorry." My Mother says shakily while moving towards me, her hand reaching out for me as if I would disappear at any moment.

She takes a step forward.

I take a step back.

Never in my life has anyone laid their hands on me. Sure I get into fights in the street or when I used to be in school but... never my parents. It is just some unspoken law to never hit the other person. We can scream at each other, yell, curse, anything-but never, never did we ever raise a hand against each other. The fact that she broke that...

Unforgivable.

The pause that had taken over us is shattered as I begin to pack my bags faster. My vision becoming a red haze as my famous temper starts to take over. I can hear my mom moving closer; rushing over fallen objects and jumping over furniture to get to me. Tripping over the couch leg she crashes into me her body clinging onto my arms in a bruising grip.

Turning to look down at her I glare in disgust. I can smell the alcohol oozing from her body, and can see her red rimmed tear filled eyes that scream desperation. For a minute I almost feel sorry for her...but then she opens her mouth fully and I'm hit with the scent of vomit.

"P-please stop. I'm sorry I'm sorry okay." She cries her hands clinging to my shirt as if it is her anchor to life. Pulling her trembling hands off of me I roughly yank her off of me and push her back. Stumbling back she almost crashes into the side table. She looks at me in shock not believing what I just did.

"C-Clara I-I-," she began trying to make her way back to me.

"Enough!" I shout, my voice traveling throughout the entire living-room. She stumbles back in shock.

I don't care, I've had enough of her crap.

She looks at me with pleading eyes, the tears now pouring down her face freely.

I could care less now. No feeling swelled within me even when she began to sob. "I-i'm so-o sor-ry honey." She paused to hiccup, "I-I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to!" I shriek my voice now shrill. If she didn't mean to then she wouldn't have been throwing the objects in the first place, if she didn't mean to she wouldn't have said all those things to me. She would be there for me completely, supporting me as any mother should. She should have let me stay in school, or support my music career... but she didn't, and now it is too late. I have had enough of this drama.

"Bullshit." I state blandly and begin to pack with more fervor. "You don't care. I'm getting the hell out of here." I scrambled grabbing my now full gym bag. Rushing down the hall I can hear my mother scrambling after me. Banging into the wall a couple times in her drunken stupor.

"Come back." She cries as I dash down the building stairs, taking them two at a time. Not caring enough if she is following me or not I dash out the front of the building into the frigid winter air. Dirty snow lines the streets and looking both ways before crossing I dash into the street.

"Clara!" My mother shrieks and I swerve around white air following me making a trail in my wake.

"Go away!" I scream back flipping her off. "Just leave me alone already!" Turning back around I continue my decent across the street.

"Clara!" I hear my name screamed from my mothers lips. Rage consumes me and I swerve around eyes blazing. "WHAT!"

"Watch out!"

Tire's screech.

Light blinds my eyes.

Bones crunch

**Pain**

Weightless

**Pain**

Red...warmth...cold.

_"Watch out!"_

**Oblivion**

* * *

I will save you all the gruesome details of my death... really don't feel up to telling you how all my bones in my body were crushed rupturing my organs and tearing my muscles to shreds. Oh! Don't forget how I fractured my skull and had my brains spill out on the concrete road covered in dirty slush that could only contain about lets say... thirty diseases I can name at the top of my head.

You know, all the good stuff.

Did I offend you by describing my untimely bloody death?

Sorry to inform you but my life is not here to please you...ha. I just made a death joke, get it...life! No? Okay then, freak you I'm having fun talking to myself. Entertainment is not that easy to come by nowadays you know with all the laying around doing nothing. I'm just so _bored _I can't even seem to find amusement in replaying all the abridged series known to man in my head but no. I don't have it like that. I just lay down, drinking my milk all day.

Why am I drinking milk you may ask?

Well you see I have a sudden craving for milk and- _I'm a freaking baby!_

Yeah, that's right. All that reincarnation shit that no one really gives a fuck about and secretly makes fun of by saying that you'll be be reborn as some sort of cockroach or butterfly well... it's true, and I am currently living it. _To the extreme!_

**As a freaking baby!**

You may think, 'Oh my gosh isn't being a baby with a seventeen year old conscious super amazing like all the fan-fiction's that you used to read!'

Well, let me tell you... **it is not and you need to shut the hell up.**

Seriously, the birthing process was plain torture and it turns out I'm some sort of twin since my brother came into the world precisely seven minutes and fifty-nine seconds before me. Yeah, I counted, you want to know why?

That was the best seven minutes and fifty-nine seconds of my life.

Turns out having a brother isn't as cool as I'd thought it be. He is on so many levels, the most annoying person alive. Burping, hair-pulling, pooping, pinching, even head bumping is his forte. Never in my life have I ever wanted to kill someone so badly, and never in my life have I loved someone so much.

Even if he is annoying as hell he's is my first brother and the fact that he is my twin gives us this weird bond thingy that always keeps us connected. Another weird thing to add to my list is this energy. It surrounds me in a warm glow and comes from my stomach like a warm beef stew just eaten. Whenever I get happy, excited, sad or angry it would flicker and something weird will happen.

That's the only word I can use to describe it...

_Weird._

Things would float or explode. One time I had a nightmare and let me tell you something that you won't believe...

The cup sitting in my 'fathers' hands exploded. Not even just bubbled, or popped. Full out, glass streaming everywhere while hot liquid of doom spraying everywhere, and you know what my father didn't even react like a normal person...he laughed and said out-loud in a rich annoying voice.

"She's feisty...Lily get in here look at what your daughter just did!" He started to clean himself off with some sort of cloth and kept giving me glances that felt weird. Wait... did he just call me feisty?

Apparently, my father is an asshole.

My mother instead of replying like a normal mother and scolding my father for drinking hot coffee near small babies that can possibly get second degree burns just sighed and replied from the other room. "James, she is your daughter when she does things like that." I had thought at the time that I was just some sort of object that can be passed off from one owner to another.

Apparently, my mother is a bitch as well.

Don't get me started on my fathers friends though. Cough*um*cough, my supposed uncles.

One I recognized if my hearing isn't failing me as _Padfoot. _Who in their right mind would name their son **Padfoot. **I mean that's almost the basis for all school bullying. My eyesight isn't as developed as I would like but I could sorta see he has some sort of black hair, and he must be tall if his frame goes over my fathers who I estimate to be about six feet tall. The minute I figured out he is my father's friend though I crossed out the whole he's-a-poor-bloke-who-gets-picked-on, I immediately assumed he was one of the people doing the bullying. His cocky attitude, and inability to stop encouraging my brother to throw paint at me just scream it.

Did I mention he's British?

I somehow managed to transport my dying soul to the body of an infant about three thousand miles away from me. I came from America; the place where you can get a double stuffed cheeseburger, large fries, and a gallon of soda without being looked at funny. Now I'm in a nation where security guards are fluffy bunnies and they call fries chips. Ugh, God the irony.

At first I had thought I was reborn into a world of Naruto. I mean, how bad-ass would that be? Being able to fling out jutsu's like it's going out of style, walking up walls, or even seeing '_sigh's dreamily' _Gaara. All the factor's added up to it. I had some weird energy I can sense within me and everyone else, my hair is red, my mother's hair is red, my father's hair just screams Uchiha. I thought I would grow up to be some Mary-Sue Uzumaki-Uchiha and kick ass... but then my dream was ruined when everybody opened up their mouths and started to speak. Oh well, at least I don't have to learn a new language.

Then there is *insertfunnynamejokehere* Wormtail. Whose mother apparently was on some serious drugs when naming her child. Who the hell associates their child with a tail, or even a freaking worm? The fact that the man had a short roundish figure and twitches like he's having a seizure doesn't help my rounds of laughter whenever I see him, but I always get this dark feeling when I'm around him.

Those two didn't compare to my laughter at the last uncle...Moony. I scared my mother and father to death when I laughed so hard I'm pretty sure my face turned and interesting shade of red. What! You can't blame me. What was his secret weapon?-Flashing his butt to his enemies so he can have enough time to run away? He is nice though, I like him the best out of all my uncles. He reads to me and speaks to me like a regular person and always scolds Padfoot when he bounces me too hard or when he talks to loud.

I have one dysfunctional family.

Who am I to complain though? At least this time I actually have two loving and caring parents. They feed me take care of me and let me listen to music when I start to get headaches.

_Weird _headaches.

Like I'm feeling too many emotions at once and need-to-start-banging-my-head-on-the-table-if-I-can-actually-support-it weird. Whenever I start to get like this my parents share this look with each other. One time they even took me to this old dude...never mind getting off topic.

So just like every story has its rising action mine new life does too. One day mom and dad took me and my brother and just...left. No more Padfoot, no more Moony... heck, I even missed Wormtail. We moved into this new house where we have no visitor's and its just...empty.

Dark.

Drafty.

_**Lonely. **_

We were there for almost a year when something strange happened.

No not strange... **demonic.**

There is some evil presence emancipating from down the stairs and my father and mother who I know are in the other room just started screaming.

"Lily get the children and run!"

Lily...that is her name Lily...Mom.

"N-no James don't!" Mom's hoarse voice cries back.

James...Dad-no don't let this be happening.

_Don't leave me again!_

Before I know it Mom is rushing into our room gathering us into her arms from our shared crib. I freeze and stop my shuffling.

Her back goes rigid.

From my position in my mothers arms I can see over her shoulder a man. My hopes rise, thinking that it is Daddy and that he is back safe and sound from whatever came to our house... I am wrong. It isn't my father.

It's a man with deep black hair and glowing red eyes.

_Your father's dead_

_..._

_He's not coming back_

_..._

_This man killed him_

_..._

My eyes widen and I feel tears begin to well up against my will. My Dad...even if we weren't the closest-. The man steps forward and my mom grabs some sort of stick from her pocket and I freeze my mind finally comprehending what is happening.

_**And now he's going to kill you too!**_

My wails soon join my brothers and my vision blur's my mothers image. They begin to speak, but I can barely hear over the sound of the blood pounding in my ears. Next thing I know my mother places me and my brother in the crib and turns to face the pale man.

_Nononono-not you too, not you too!_

The man pulls out a stick similar to my mother and points it at her, a bright deathly green shooting from the end; its color matching her eyes perfectly.

Wizards.

My parents are...were wizards.

**'You are one too'** I tell myself.

My mothers back that once stood proud and unyielding fell to the ground limp her head hitting the floor with a light thud. The man studied her body for a moment, then turned his gaze towards me and my brother. I stiffen and use my pudgy fingers to grip my much larger brother's clothing.

"Harry and Genesis Potter" the man hisses like a snake and I blanch in shock.

Harry Potter..._Harry Potter!_

Anyone in the world can tell you about Harry Potter, it's like some unspoken taboo to actually **not **know about it. It all makes sense now...magic, the sticks or wands I should say. I am in the world of Harry Potter and I am the sister of the person that is the center of it all. Leave it to me to be reborn into a world where I know nothing about...I haven't even watched the goddamn _movies _for crying out loud! My thought are interrupted by the man pointing the dark stick of doom at me and my brother.

I can feel the ill intent and hatred rolling off of him in waves, and what is this...amusement?

"You two," he begin's to laugh uncontrollably in a way only an evil villain can accomplish. "Two pathetic, _weak, babies, _are supposed to be my downfall-ahahaha!" He continues to laugh.

'Well fuck you too mister' are my thoughts.

"So much talent," he whispers looking at my mothers body. "Wasted, such a shame, such a shame." Rage courses through my body at his words. The bastard kills my parents and then calls it a shame, this dude can rot in hell for all I care.

The lights begin to flicker in our room. He looks at me surprised, and as if remembering we are still there re-points his wand at us. "It seems you inherited your parents powers as well." His lips purse in deep contemplation, but he shakes his head and turns back to us.

"I'm sorry." He states. He doesn't sound sorry at all. "You have to die now."

Bright green light leaves his wand and envelopes me and my brother. Our screams echo throughout the empty house. Screams laced with suffering and pain. As fast as it began it stops and the green light surrounding me and my brother morphs from its icy cold nature to a warmth that reminds me so much of...

Mom.

It swirls around us before swerving into a pointed arrow shape and slamming into the man's body. His screams replace where ours once echoed.

It is inhuman, his screams were more like a beast dying.

As he drops to the ground some violent dark energy exits from his body and splits into three directions. One flies out the window and the others _carve _their way into me and my brothers skulls making us wail in pain. Blood begins to fall from the spot and our magic twisted from its natural and golden warmth into something much more sinister and black consuming our magic until it collides with the green glow.

The cottage explodes along with the mans body.

Fire erupts from everywhere filling the air with smoke and choking me. The green glow and the black glow continue to struggle against each other each one trying to overpower the other. Our screams become louder until it suddenly stops as the green glow forces the black energy back into the crevice in our foreheads. The fire that was consuming the cottage suddenly blew out ending the horrible heat.

My brothers immature baby mind unable to handle the strain shut down and he promptly passed out.

I un-clench my fingers from his clothing not wanting to be pulled down with him and just sat there staring at my mothers body. I don't no how long I sat there I just did, my body screaming from the frigid October air.

Footsteps pound up the stairs and my head swerves around my vision strangely blurring worse and worse as time went on. The door to our room burst open and a man with long black clothing came running in, his skin a sickly pale and his hair a greasy black. His head looks around frantically until it rests on my mothers still body.

His knees buckle and he uses the door as support.

"L-liy...Oh Merlin." His voice is laced with such pain and regret I actually blink in shock.

He kneels down in front of my mother and takes her body into his arms his sobs and cries I hear clearly as he rocks her back and forth.

It is then his emotions hit me straight on.

Sorrow-rage-love-hate-guilt-remorse-love-benevolence-despondence-... **REGRET**

My whimpers soon join his from the onslaught of emotions he just threw at me. His head swerves up and he looks at me in shock as if just realizing I was sitting right there in the crib.

"Nonono-" he cries, his voice a silky drawl. "Look at you," he screams. "Look at you both...this is your fault."

_It's all your fault!_

Just like before... if it weren't for me my parents would still be together. If it weren't for me Mom could have just grabbed Harry and ran, but she had extra baggage and had to grab me as well.

I begin to cry.

"N-no!" He suddenly gets up and crosses over to the other end of the room to me. He picks me up awkwardly as if he never held a baby before. Swinging me back and forth in a bumpy manner that would make Padfoot proud. I start to giggle at his terrified expression. A man who I can easily tell can scare others witless if terrified at the smallest hint of tears.

"Don't cry, don't cry-" he chants over and over. "It wasn't your fault, not yours, not yours... mine all mine." He stops once he realizes that I wasn't crying anymore. My pudgy hands reach up and start to wipe his tears as well. I can feel his eyes widen, my vision is suddenly gone replaced with a hazy blur of black and white.

"Just like Lily aren't you." He whispers, hearing footsteps coming up the stair's he hurriedly places me back into the crib with my brother, turning around to look at me once more before drawing a wand and vanishing with a crack.

I look at my bother and crawl over to him snuggling into his warmth. "Hawy," I manage to pronounce, and I look at his sleeping face. The room door bursts open.

I don't care.

_'Harry Potter,' _I promise. '_I will never leave your side.'_

And I won't, because if anything that I have learned over my now twenty years of age is, you take care of what you have...

-and he's all I have left.

The last thing I witness before submitting to the darkness is a cry and a blob of brown, but never once did I let Harry go even as I exit the world of consciousness.


End file.
